000 Remember to Breathe
by Charli Bear
Summary: Though based on the character's from Buffy, this is a compilation of many other works I have read and (hopefully) improved upon.
1. Default Chapter

Charli Reagan stared at the telephone, gathering courage. "Just call him!" she told herself out lout. "He's just - him! No biggie!" She sighed. "This should NOT be a big deal!"  
She picked up the phone, dialed the number from the phone book in front if her, and let it ring. Suddenly, the ring was interrupted with a slight 'click' and a "Hel-"  
She slammed the phone back down on the receiver. She stared at it a moment before reaching to call again.  
The telephone rang. Charli jerked, startled, but picked it up.  
"Hello?" she said, praying for once that it would be some type of salesman - any type of salesman.  
She heard Oz clear his throat, and finally speak. "Charli? Did you just try to call me?"  
Charli took a deep breath to slow her heart's frenzied pace. "Uh. yeah, I did."  
He cleared his throat again, and Charli swore she could hear an undertone of nervousness in his simple, "Why?"  
"Well - I wanted to, um, invite you to dinner. for Thanksgiving! Um, at Giles's house?" she was doing a terrible job of hiding her anxiety.  
Oz paused. When Charli opened her mouth to break the silence, he answered. "Yeah, ok. Sounds. It sounds great. What time?"  
Charli nearly collapsed with relief. "Um, eight o'clock?"  
"Great!"  
There was an awkward pause. "Ok, well, see you tomorrow!"  
"Great. Bye!" Oz replied.  
Charli slammed the phone onto the receiver. The poor phone probably couldn't take much more of this, and neither could she.  
"What is your problem?" she asked her reflection in front of her. "Why are you freaking out?" She was disappointed when the reflection didn't offer any logical explanation for her strange behavior.  
"Hey, Charli, what are you doing?" Shelby Rosenbaum asked from the doorway. Charli whirled around to face her best friend, now even more nervous than before.  
"Um. nothing, I just called." she stopped. "Oz," she said, under her breath.  
Shelby apparently didn't hear her. "What should I wear tomorrow? Rach will be there," she said, holding up two sweaters to compare.  
Rachel Monroe was Shelby's girlfriend, and they were absolutely crazy about each other. Charli cleared her throat several times in weak attempts to regain Shelby's attention.  
"Shelby!" she called. Shelby turned.  
Charli sighed. "I called Oz. You know, and I. I invited him to dinner at Giles's tonight."  
Shelby's eyes widened in horror. "What? He's - he's not coming. is he?"  
Charli nodded. "He'll be there at eight."  
"Now I really don't know what to wear!"  
That was the least of Charli's worries.  
  
Charli rushed frantically in and out of Giles's kitchen. Giles watched her in amazement.  
"I have never seen you so fascinated with cooking. You're paying more attention to that turkey than you ever have to me," he said with a slight grin.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, looking up from the oven.  
Alex, Charli's other best friend, burst into the room. "Have no fear, Alex is here! There will be no leftovers from that turkey tonight!!!"  
His girlfriend, Kimberly, followed him in. "Can you eat that whole thing by yourself?" she asked, giving him a confused look. (She wasn't very smart.)  
"Kim, honey, I was joking," he replied. "So. where's Shelby?" he asked Charli.  
"Shelby? Oh, Shelby! Right, I don't know, I guess with Rachel." Everyone in the room wrinkled their noses automatically.  
Alex was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Charli leapt toward the door. "It's not eight already, is it?" she called.  
"Actually, it's eight-fifteen," he replied from the kitchen.  
"I look terrible," Charli thought to herself.  
Actually, she looked great. Charli was the type who could wear whatever she wanted and look fantastic, from a glittering gown to a shapeless muumuu. Today, she wore a tiny white tee-shirt from Abercrombie, very low, frayed hip-hugger jeans, and a colorful scarf around her neck. On anyone but Charli, it would have looked completely stupid.  
She wore her long red hair completely natural - it was straight for the most part, but curled at the ends. It wasn't orange-red, but auburn, and had a few natural highlights. She had a few freckles across her cheeks and nose, which she didn't bother to cover up with makeup. The most she usually wore was mascara and lip gloss.  
Charli bit her lip and pulled open the door. Oz stood waiting, his spiked hair black with blue tips today, holding a single rose. He smiled when he saw her, and offered her the rose.  
"For you. For, you know, inviting me to. to dinner," he said shyly.  
She smiled. A completely perfect smile. "Thanks, Oz! Come on in." She was determined to mask her anxiety.  
He walked passed her and into the kitchen, where he and Alex spoke in whispers.  
Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang again. This time, Giles answered the door. Shelby and Rachel stood sloppily making out in the doorway. Shelby feigned blushing as she led Rachel in by the hand.  
This should be interesting, Charli thought to herself.  
Charli noted that Shelby had really gone all-out to impress Rachel. or maybe to impress Oz. Shelby wasn't Charli's kind of pretty. In fact, by most standards, she wasn't pretty at all. She didn't have even an ounce of natural beauty anymore. Her dark hair was highlighted with chunks of platinum blonde and straightened to the death; her brown eyes were covered with blue contact lenses; her fake tan made her look over-cooked; her makeup must have added at least an inch to her face. Shelby had gone through quite a few changes, from her appearance, to her sexuality, since. well, we're getting to that. She wore a black shirt with an extremely low neckline, a tight tan skirt, chain belt, and dramatic knee-high boots.  
It was a very awkward pause indeed. "So now you come," Alex said, attempting a joke. "I'm starving. Giles said it wasn't polite to start until everyone got here. So." As Alex went on about food, he could tell no one was listening. They were shifting their gazes between Oz and Shelby.  
"Hi everyone, nice to see you," Shelby said, looking pointedly at Oz.  
The party moved into the dining room, where Charli had just set out the food. Everyone agreed that it looked delicious. They ate in awkward silence.  
You must not understand what a weird situation this group of friends had. Shelby and Alex were life-long friends. And Shelby had been in love with Alex all of her life. Charli moved to the small California town of Sunny Dale her sophomore year of high school, where she met Shelby and Alex. Alex had fallen head-over-heels for Charli. The next year, Oz came into the picture. He and Shelby met at the local minors' club. They dated through high school. They were in love. Everyone thought they would get married.  
Now, Giles was the school librarian. He had become like a father to Nikki throughout her years there, as Charli had tendencies to get into trouble quite often (though not of her own accord) and needed someone to bail her out. Giles was just that person. Almost a year before, Oz went away on tour with his band for a few months, and when he came back, he found a completely different Shelby. Charli was twenty-two, Shelby and Alex were twenty-three, and Oz was twenty-five. Giles was much older, of course.  
  
"So, Oz... Good to have you for dinner. I mean, at dinner. I mean. you know," Alex muttered, in another unsuccessful attempt at conversation.  
Oz nodded with a half smile on his face. He glanced at Charli, flashed a real smile, then stared at his plate. Shivers went up Nikki's spine.  
Shelby cleared her throat, and he looked up at her. She forced a smile. "You should have kept in touch," she said quietly.  
Oz raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
Shelby didn't know what to say. "Well. I. It would've been nice to."  
"You told me to move on. So I am."  
Giles, Alex, Rachel, Kimberly, and Charli looked worriedly at the face of an imminent fight.  
Shelby frowned at him. "Well it might have been easier for you if you had cared enough to call once in a blue moon."  
Oz stood up, throwing his napkin on the table. "You're right. Absolutely. This must be my fault." He looked around the table at everyone else, who had suddenly become very interested in their food. "Dinner was great," he said, mostly to Charli. "Happy Thanksgiving." He opened the door, but stole one more meaningful look at Nikki before leaving.  
"Shelby, can I talk to you?" Charli asked.  
Shelby shrugged. She kissed Rachel on the cheek and followed her best friend into the kitchen.  
Alex looked around with wide eyes. "What was that?"  
Giles shook his head, not having an answer. Rachel stared at the kitchen door apprehensively.  
Charli glared at Shelby. "What is your problem? I thought you were trying to be friends with Oz!"  
Shelby glared back. "My problem? Maybe you didn't hear him," she replied evenly.  
"Shell, he's trying! You broke his heart, whether you want to admit it or not! And. and every time you're so blatantly rude, or you rub it in his face with Rachel, it kills him! Don't you care?"  
Shelby turned away. "Oh, so now you know everything, right? Oz left me, may I remind you, and I got on with my life. I can't help the way he feels, or, for that matter, the way I feel about Rach. Why shouldn't I show it? Don't I deserve to be happy? Should I stop loving Rachel just because Oz doesn't have someone to love?" Shelby had always done a world- class job of turning a situation to her favor.  
"He didn't leave you, Shell, he went away for awhile. Do you not remember that he wanted to be able to support you, so that you would be happy?"  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand." She walked out.  
Charli stared at the door, swinging slowly back and fourth. "Why is she acting like this?" she asked herself. "She must care about him, at least a little bit."  
With resolve, Charli walked through the dining room, thanked everyone for a nice evening, and walked out into the dark street. It was colder then than it had been when Charli had chosen to wear a tiny tee-shirt.  
She walked in the dark toward Oz's house. She wasn't sure what she would say to him, but she thought less and less about that as she became more and more aware of how cold she was. She tried to wrap up in her scarf.  
Charli stood in front of the door to Oz's apartment for at least ten minutes. Despite the fact that she was shivering with cold, she didn't knock. She wouldn't know what to say when he came to the door.  
As Charli finally raised her hand to knock on the door, it opened. "Oh," she said softly.  
Oz stood at the door. He looked even better than he had at dinner. His face lit up when he saw her.  
"I just came by to." she paused. "Oz, I'm sorry about that," she said with a sympathetic look.  
"It's ok. I was expecting it." He had been staring at her, but it just then registered that Charli's teeth were chattering. "Oh, God, sorry, come in!" he said, pulling her inside and shutting out the cold.  
Charli followed Oz into the living room and sat on what was hardly a couch, where Oz wrapped a blanket tightly around her shoulders. "Better?"  
"Much," Charli smiled.  
"I shouldn't have gone over there. Why did you invite me anyway?" he asked, suddenly curious.  
"Wha- well. I'm glad you came. Anyway, those dinners can get excruciatingly boring. It's kind of nice, though, just sitting here with you."  
Oz was surprised. He and Charli had never really talked much in all the years they had known each other, and if they had, it was always about Shelby. He hadn't ever just. hung out with her. He kind of liked it, he realized, smiling. She was easy to be around, not to mention beautiful. And being without Shelby somehow didn't hurt quite as much when she was with him.  
The two sat and talked, not about anything big (like Shelby), but idle chit-chat.  
Charli glanced at the clock on the VCR. "It's nine, and we still haven't had a Thanksgiving dinner!"  
Oz laughed at the funny expression on Charli's face. She looked almost frightened, like an evil turkey would come after her if she didn't have Thanksgiving dinner. "Well, let's go see what I have."  
Charli and Oz walked into the kitchen. They rummaged around and found only bread, a can of tomato soup, a beer, a bottle of Tequila, and a shopping list which read "milk, beer."  
"Wow, I just don't think this will make a meal," Charli sighed. "You don't even have crackers!"  
"You like Chinese?" he asked hopefully.  
"I love Chinese!" Charli said, smiling.  
"Well why don't you wait here and I'll go get us a proper Chinese Thanksgiving dinner."  
"Deal," Charli said.  
While Oz was gone, Charli examined the contents of the apartment. There wasn't much to it. In the living room, there was a couch, a TV, a fireplace, and a large picture of the New York City skyline at night.  
She wandered into the music room, which contained a drum kit, several guitars, and a microphone.  
Upstairs was Oz's bedroom, which was fairly large. In the middle of one wall was an unmade king-size bed. A dresser stood on another wall, and clothes were scattered over the floor. Besides a stereo in the corner, there wasn't much else to it. "So this is where he sleeps." She sighed. Why do I have to like him? Even if he liked me, too, Shelby would never understand. It's hopeless. She sighed again.  
Charli wandered back into the kitchen to find plates and silverware, and set up a picnic in the living room. Remembering the can of Margarita Mix she had in her bag, which she had been saving for after-dinner drinks, she set out to find a blender. It took longer than she had hoped, but Oz still hadn't returned with dinner when she was finished making them. She brought the Margaritas into the living room, and decided to light a fire. Luckily, it was electric. She stared at it, mesmerized, with cold Margaritas in her hands.  
She didn't even look up when Oz walked in with three bags of food. He found Nikki standing in front of the fire still wrapped up in the blanket, the beginnings of a picnic on the floor. He coughed to get her attention.  
She turned abruptly. "Margaritas!" she said, holding up the glasses. "Oh!" she set them back on the mantel and rushed to help Oz with the food.  
He began awkwardly, "I didn't know what you liked, so I got."  
"Everything," Charli said, feeling the weight of one bag. She looked up to see Oz looking very uncomfortable. "Great!" she smiled, making her way to the picnic.  
"I thought it would be nice to eat in here. cozy. is that ok?" she asked.  
"Perfect."  
They began to set out boxes and boxes of food. Not looking up from the box of fried rice she had suddenly become very interested in, Charli said quietly, "Oz, I'm glad you're my friend."  
He stared at her, surprised. "Really?"  
She looked up and smiled sheepishly. And that's when it hit him - it was Charli. He hadn't dreaded going to Giles's because of Shelby, it was because of Charli. He remembered the funny, happy feeling he got when he saw her name on the caller ID the day before. And he had gotten that feeling every time she smiled. He didn't care about Shelby anymore; he hadn't for a long time. It was always Charli.  
"Really. And - And Shelby doesn't know what she's losing, letting you go. If - well, if I were in her place, no way would I let you get away." He blushed.  
Charli lifted her Margarita. "Cheers," she said, smiling sweetly.  
There was that feeling again. Oz followed suit. "To. To you. You deserve to be toasted."  
"Wow, a whole toast, all my own," Charli said thoughtfully. "I'll drink to that." She took a sip of her Margarita.  
They ate and talked, both completely aware of the awkwardness of the situation. "Oz?" Charli looked up suddenly. "Do you think, I mean, do you feel a little. never mind." She turned back to the food.  
"What?" he asked.  
She sighed. "Don't you think this feels a little. awkward?"  
He frowned and stood up. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean. you're freaked. I'm sorry, I didn't realize."  
Charli joined him standing and put a finger to his lips. "That's not what I meant. Awkward was the wrong word. Maybe I mean. I don't know. like, a little too good. Doesn't this feel a little too good?"  
"Well, yeah, maybe, I mean. this is just like. perfect timing or something," Oz said.  
As if in slow motion, Charli began to lower her finger from Oz's lips, as they stepped closer to one another. Their lips touched lightly, and Oz carefully wrapped his arms around Charli's waist, pulling her close. They stood together for awhile, before Charli asked, "Oz?" right into his mouth.  
He continued kissing her. "Oz?" she repeated. The kissing continued. "Oz, I think I might be standing in the Lo Mein," she said, smiling into his kisses.  
They looked down, touching foreheads, to see that Charli's bare foot was right in the plate of Lo Mein noodles. They laughed and kissed again.  
"How does it feel?" he asked into her mouth.  
"Feels kinda. squishy," she said mischievously, wiggling her toes.  
Unexpectedly, Oz picked Charli up in a cradle and walked her into the kitchen, where he set her gently on the counter next to the sink. He ran the warm water over her foot and softly rubbed it with one hand as he held the sprayer over her foot with the other.  
Her foot felt soft in his hand, and so tiny. Her toes curled and her nose wrinkled when he touched a ticklish spot.  
"This is nice," Charli sighed.  
"Of course it is," Oz laughed, "you're getting a foot massage!"  
"Well, as long as you're doing that one," Charli said, sticking her other foot in the sink, "you might as well do this one."  
Oz dropped the sprayer and began to tickle her feet, a devilish glint in his eyes. Charli howled with laughter until there were tears in her eyes. Oz moved from her feet to her stomach.  
"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Charli cried between laughs.  
"Just say, 'I live to serve Oz in all his great sexiness,'" Oz said, continuing his attack.  
"Never!" Charli screamed happily.  
Oz began tickling her more furiously. When Charli couldn't take anymore, she gasped, "Ok. ok. I live... to serve... Oz... in all his extraordinary sexiness."  
She leaned against the wall trying to regain control of her breath. Oz watched her contentedly. Once again, they were pulled, as if magnetically, toward each other. They kissed for several minutes, but Charli glanced at her watch. It was one-thirty.  
"Oh, no, we better get going!" she said, running into the living room. She began picking up boxes of food. Oz took them from her.  
"I'll take care of it, you go on home," he said, kissing the end of her nose.  
"But I."  
"You are going home," he said sweetly, but firmly.  
"Ok," she sighed, leaning on him and kissing him.  
She pulled away when she knew Oz would have liked continue kissing, grabbed her shoes and ran to the door. "Call me!" she said cheerily, going out into the cold without even putting her shoes on.  
Oz stood, awestruck, at the beautiful girl as she bounced out of the apartment. He picked up the blanket she had kept warm in all night. Ignoring the mess, he walked upstairs and lay down. He wrapped the blanket around him. It was still warm. He gathered it into his arms and smelled the faint traces of Charli. He fell asleep, peacefully dreaming about his new love. 


	2. Remember to Breathe

On the way home, Charli made up her mind not to tell Shelby, or anyone, about her and Oz. She walked into her house, dropping her keys on the table beside the door. She looked around at everything, neat and in its place, as it always was.  
She laughed as she thought of Oz's furniture-less apartment, at how different it was from her home. Charli lived in the house she had once shared with her mother, before she died. Of course, her father lived there too, if you could call him one. If he wasn't away on business (which he was, most of the time), he was criticizing Charli for anything from her lousy job (which earned her more money than him job earned him) to her hair, to her wardrobe. Nothing could please the man. Not since Charli's mother passed.  
She skipped happily up the stairs, thinking of her new love. She dropped off to sleep in a chair by the big bay window in her room, not bothering to change her clothes.  
  
The phone rang, waking Nikki up. She looked at the clock. "Eight-thirty. Who calls people that early?" she asked herself, reaching for the phone.  
"Hello?" she asked sleepily into the receiver.  
"Hey, it's Shelby," said the voice on the other end.  
"Oh, hey." Charli began to wake up. "What's up?"  
"I wanted to apologize. for the way I acted last night," Shelby said. "It's ok. I'm sorry I jumped all over you, too." "So where did you go last night, anyway?" Shelby asked curiously. Charli silently cursed. "Oh, I just walked a little," she finally replied, telling herself that her answer was not a lie. at least not a big one. "Oh," Shelby replied. "Did you find Oz?" Charli panicked. She was a terrible liar. "Uh, listen, Shell, there's someone on the other line, I'll talk to you later!" she said hurriedly, hanging up the phone before Shelby had a chance to answer. "I'm so dead," she moaned, standing up and tossing the phone onto her bed. The phone rang again, causing her to jump. She grabbed for the phone, praying that it wouldn't be Shelby on the line. "Hello?" she asked timidly. "Uh. Hi," came, not Shelby's voice, but to Charli's happy surprise, Oz's. "Hi!" she said, stepping backward to sit on the bed. She missed, landed on the floor, and dropped the phone. On the line, Oz heard a crash, and then Charli's distant voice calling for him to not hang up. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called, finally untangling her legs and reaching the phone. "Are you still there?" "Yeah. Everything ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I just. fell off the bed." She meant to lie. She really did. "Oh, did I wake you up?" he asked, kicking himself. "No! I was just on the phone with. my publicist." She couldn't make herself bring up Shelby. "Oh," he said. "You have a publicist?" He was very confused. "Don't you?" she asked in an embarrassed half-laugh. He didn't answer. "So I didn't know you ever got up this early." "I don't," he groaned. "But my band is moving toward this new sound where we suck, so. practice." "Are you going to be gone all day?" "Yeah, but I was thinking that maybe after I could come by and we can do the dinner thing. I can bring something, and maybe a movie?" "You get the movie, I'll do the dinner thing," Charli offered, smiling excitedly to herself. "You're smiling," he said, now smiling as well. "How do you know?" she asked playfully. "You weren't smiling when you answered the phone, you sounded. not smiley. But now you're happy. That makes me happy." Charli's smile widened. "I'm glad. So when will I see you?" she asked. "Might be a little on the later side. Nine? I'll call you during a break, if you want." "Ok, sounds great. I'll see you later," she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Charli decided to drive to the edge of town where a small market was set up during the week. She wanted the first time she cooked for Oz to be perfect. She spent the morning in the sun, picking out the very best fruits and vegetables. She decided to make steak. She was good at steak. Guys loved steak. And so did she. She got home with a large basket full of fresh food, and began to prepare the marinade for the steak. She used her own special recipe to make the steak delicious. She put dough in her bread maker, hoping it would be ready in time for Oz. Upon finishing, she ran upstairs to shower. She took her time, letting the warm water run down her body. She looked forward to a fantastic evening as she blow-dried her hair. "What to wear. what to wear." she repeated to herself, rummaging through her closet. She had never really thought so much about it before. She settled on a pair of comfortable, baby pink cargo pants and a brown top with a wide right shoulder and attached scarf. She walked around the house in her bathrobe, her hair in curlers. She needlessly cleaned the house, as if habitually. It was always spotless, but she straightened the couch pillows and set out nice "coffee table books" anyway. At six-thirty, Oz called to say he would be there around nine, which was perfect since Charli hadn't started the rest of dinner. She quickly prepared the most beautiful salad in history, creating layers of colorful, exotic vegetables. She even made her own ranch dressing. She iced a bottle of red wine, took out the bread to cool, and planned to bake potatoes in her microwave. Charli couldn't decide where they should eat. Inside or outside? Dining room or living room? She settled on a nice medium, the atrium, which, while completely walled in to keep out bugs and weather, was made mostly of windows for a lovely view of the great outdoors. She set the table very carefully, not wanting a thing out of place. As a last-minute touch, she placed a home-made flower arrangement at the center of the table. Eight came and Charli ran upstairs to get ready. She rubbed lotion on her arms and legs, leaving the faint scent of chocolate on her soft skin. She dressed and took the curlers out of her hair. She decided to leave it down, letting the curls fall loosely over her shoulders and down her back. She even put on a little more makeup than was normal - nothing outrageous; she simply added a few highlights here and there. Eight-thirty chimed on her grandfather clock, and she quickly ran back downstairs to light the grill outside. She was watching the steak when Oz arrived on her doorstep. After ringing the doorbell several times with no answer, he began to worry. He tried the door. It opened silently. He walked slowly into the house, afraid Charli would be in some kind of trouble. He saw her, standing outside in front of the lighted grill. Her warm breath created smoke in the air. She hopped on her bare feet, rubbing her arms for warmth, occasionally poking at whatever was on the grill. He sighed. Just before crossing the threshold of her house and entering into his first date with Charli, he whispered, "Remember to breathe." He set the movie down on her coffee table and walked outside to join her. She looked up from the grill and a huge smile crossed her face. "Hi!" she said, allowing him to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her. He set her down, still holding her close. "How was your day?" "It's weird, actually, cause. you know when you have something to look forward to at the end of the day, so it seems to go by a little faster. but at the same time, a lot slower, because you want to be somewhere else?" "I think I know what you mean," she said, nuzzling his neck. The steak was done. Charli brought it inside and began setting her delicious meal on the table. Oz looked on in awe. "You cooked all this?" he asked. "Surprised?" she winked. "Well it's just. you don't seem like the cooking type. I know you did Thanksgiving, but that's Thanksgiving. everyone cooks on Thanksgiving." "I do pretty well on special occasions," she said, passing him the salad. "This is almost too pretty to eat," he said staring at it. "I'm really sorry about calling you so early, but I didn't know if I'd get another chance," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you up." "Oh, you didn't! I was already on the phone." she trailed off. "So when did Shelby become your publicist?" She could tell he wasn't mad. "When I decided that we should talk about Shelby in person," she said, opening the end for the unavoidable Shelby talk. "Did you tell her that we." "Even if I had tried, I wouldn't have known what to say. I mean, we're not exactly a couple, but. We're not really dating. This isn't normal. I feel like we already dated, and this is like stage two or something. Do you feel like that?" "Kind of. In all the time that I've known you, I've never really known you. But I know you too well to just be dating you." "I'm glad that makes sense to you, too. Out loud it sounds kind of nuts." "So we'll call it a between stage. Exclusive, even," he concluded. "Agreed," Charli said. "So how do we tell Shelby?" "I. don't know. But we have to tell her something." "Well I have to. I think she might understand it better coming from me. I mean... well, you know what I mean." "As long as you don't mind telling her," he agreed. "Not at all." She took a bite of steak. "Until I tell her, I think we should keep it on the quiet side." 


	3. Better Off Dead

A month of secret dates later, Charli still had not told Shelby. It just never felt right, the moment never came. It was going so well. She and Oz had so much fun talking and laughing and being together that it didn't seem important to mention. Charli knew that Shelby had every right to know that she and Oz were together. She decided one Saturday that she would tell her, no matter what, over lunch. "What's going on? You're acting really weird today," Shelby commented, sitting down at a patio table at Café Express. "I need to talk to you... about Oz..." Charli paused, trying to read her best friend's expression. "And me." Shelby's eyes flashed, registering what Charli had said. It was easy to see that she was trying to decide where this was leading. "What about you and Oz?" "Well... we sort of... are sort of... like... together," Charli stammered. She waited. "What was that all about you wanting me to talk to him? So you would feel better about going behind my back and stealing my boyfriend?" "Ex-boyfriend," Charli reminded her. "And that's not the point. I do want you two to be friends, and this relationship is pretty recent. I've been trying to get you to talk to him since you broke up!" "We're supposed to be best friends! You should have been able to tell me... but... why Oz?" she demanded. "Shell, you moved on, and said Oz should do the same," Charli spoke calmly. "He needed someone to be there for him after the way you acted on Thanksgiving... a friend. And it just so happens that I was that friend! He's so good to me! I really, really like him," Charli pleaded. "Do you? Or are you just lonely and desperate because Riley left?" she asked coldly. Riley was Charli's ex-boyfriend, and when he left for the Army, it hit her pretty hard. "How could you say that? Do you really think I would use him?" She was more than angry, she was hurt. "I don't want to talk about this. Just... go and have your Oz, but leave me alone." Shelby turned and left the café, leaving Charli speechless... and the check.  
  
Oz was walking to Charli's in the dark. She had sounded pretty upset when she called. He was with his band, but he thought he could hear a tear in her message. Turning down her street, he saw her, standing on her lawn. She waved. Focused completely on Charli, he stepped into the street. In a flash of bright light, he felt a ton of weight crash into his left side. He was thrown onto the hood of a car, and landed with a painful thud on the street. In an instant, Charli was at his side. She held him close to her, calling his name. Her voice sounded distant, and he heard the car drive away. "Hey, watch out," he murmured before losing consciousness.  
  
Charli waited nervously in the lobby of Sunny Dale General Hospital. She had called Giles, and now waited alone to hear from the doctor. Giles arrived shortly, followed by Alex, Kimberly, Rachel, and... "Shelby!" Charli cried, running to hug her best friend. Tears were pouring silently from her eyes. She had forgotten that Shelby hated her, but seeing her friend so torn up, Shelby had forgotten, too. They hugged for several minutes. "What happened?" everyone asked when Charli was sitting down again. "He was hit... a car... drove away..." she sobbed.  
  
Oz awoke to see Charli leaning over him, smiling. He looked around. He wasn't lying in the street where he expected to be. "Oh no..." he murmured, acknowledging the hospital room. "How are you?" Charli asked. She was sitting by his bed, and looked like she had been there for awhile. Her face, though beautiful, was stained with tears. "I'm hit. You know, wow! It's odd... and painful." He smiled anyway. "How long have I been here?" "All night," she replied, yawning. "How long have you been here?" "All night." She kissed him softly on the forehead. "Hey, I have a question for you," she said, matter-of-factly. "Yeah?" "Didn't your mom ever tell you to look before you cross the street?" He laughed. "As they say, people do crazy things when they're in love." Charli looked slightly startled. He had never told her he was in love with her. A dreamy, happy expression flashed across her face. "So when do I get out of here?" he asked. "Um... tomorrow morning. You're all banged up," she said sympathetically. He looked disappointed, but not in a staying-overnight-at-the-hospital way. "What?" she asked. He shook his head, smiling slightly to himself. "What?" she pressed on. He laughed, turning somewhat red. "Nothing," he repeated. "What?" Nikki demanded. Oz looked uncomfortable. "I just... was hoping..." he paused. Charli's rapt attention made him chuckle again. "I was hoping that tonight would be the night we... well, you know..." His face was completely red by this time. Charli grinned a thoroughly evil grin. "We what?" she asked innocently. "You know perfectly well what." "No, I don't know what you're talking about," she insisted. "You know... have a - a slumber party. Yeah, a sleepover." Charli laughed, and Oz's face turned a deeper shade of red as Alex and the rest of the gang entered the room. All of them looked at the couple, confused, making Charli laugh even harder. Oz groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "Did we interrupt?" Kimberly asked. "Alex, did we..." "No, you guys are totally welcome... So what's the latest?" Charli asked as Shelby began whispering to Rachel in the back of the room. "Um, Oz? I want to apologize for the way I've been acting," Shelby said. It took everyone by surprise. "Kim, come on, let's go find a candy machine and beat the crap out of it," Alex said, leading a confused Kimberly from the room. Giles and Rachel followed with pretend interest. "Oz, do you want anything? A drink?" Charli asked, leaving his side for the first time all night. "No thanks," he replied. "Well I am dying for a soda," she said, backing out of the room. She cast a meaningful look at Shelby, silently thanking her for forgiving her and making peace with Oz. "Oz, I'm sorry," Shelby said, sitting in the chair previously occupied by Charli. "Don't even worry about it," he said. "I wasn't exactly charming," he shrugged. "So... can we be friends?" she asked hopefully. He nodded. "Do we have a truce?" Charli asked, returning. She set down the soda can and lay down on Oz's bed, careful not to hurt him. Shelby laughed. "Yup. I'm uh - I'm going to leave you two alone now." She quickly left the room. Charli laughed, too. "That's what I always used to say when dealing with you two," she sighed. She could tell he was growing tired again. "Say it again," she whispered, placing her hand lightly on his chest. "Say what?" "That you're in love with me." "I'll do you one better," he said, closing his eyes. "I love you." He fell asleep. Charli whispered, "I love you, too," hoping he would hear her in Dreamland.  
  
Oz woke early the next morning to find that Charli was still lying faithfully by his side. Her head rested on his shoulder. For several minutes he watched her, admiring the innocent peace on her face... her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. Her breath was steady and created a quiet rhythm in the room. Oz kissed her softly on the forehead, afraid to move anything else. He wanted to let his angel sleep. Then he remembered. He told her he loved her. And she said it back. But it felt like a dream. Had he just imagined it? He couldn't decide. Before he could contemplate the matter further, Charli began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to see Oz staring down at her. He smiled. Suddenly Charli seemed very confused. She jolted upright, looking around the room. Recognizing the hospital, she relaxed. Oz groaned. Charli's elbow was resting on his chest very uncomfortably. "Oh, God, sorry Oz!" she said, jumping off the bed. "Oh, hey, guess what day it is!" She was very excited. "Tuesday?" "You get to go home today!" Oz did a happy dance - as much of one as he could, being bed-ridden and sore. "How are you feeling," she asked. She could tell every movement he made hurt him. "I feel like I'd be better off dead," Oz said groggily. He had meant to say fine. Why didn't he lie? Charli fussed over him until the nurse came in. She looked surprised to see Charli. "Ma'am, what are you doing here?" she asked sternly. "Just visiting," Charli smiled innocently. The nurse frowned. "I see that. Visiting hours begin at 11:00a.m. sharp. It is," she paused, looking at her watch, "8:23." "Well then I'm here to pick up this patient. He won his parole hearing with early release for good behavior. Dr. O'Shaughnessy was a fantastic lawyer; I will recommend him to all of my friends!" The nurse's frown deepened, but as she flipped through Oz's file, the look increased to one of loathing. "I see... Well, Mr. Osborne, it seems that you are free to leave. I'll have to doctor come and remove your IVs. In the meantime, Miss... ?" "Reagan. Charli Reagan," Nikki said, extending her hand politely. "Yes, Miss Reagan," the nurse repeated, ignoring Charli's gesture. "You may wait outside." "Oh, no, I'd like it if she stayed," Oz said hopefully. The nurse looked skeptical. He added in a melodramatic tone, "Please, it would really ease the... the pain..." "Very well," the nurse said with what was unmistakably hatred in her voice. She backed out of the room, glaring at Charli. "I hid in your bathroom while Security was making its rounds," Charli said, answering Oz's unasked question. They both knew Sunnydale General was under strict supervision. He smiled. "That's my girl." Dr. O'Shaughnessy came into the room, smiling. "I see you've met Ms. Kensington," he chuckled. "Oh, yeah. She's fun," Charli said sarcastically. The doctor busied himself, removing IVs from Oz's hands. He unhooked him from the machines set up beside his bed. "Don't try a whole lot of activity right away," he said as he worked, "nothing exhausting. You weren't hit too hard, but you'll be very sore for a few days." He looked at Charli. "I'll make sure he gets lots of rest with no strenuous activity," she smiled. "I take good care of the ones I love." She stole a quick look at Oz. So it wasn't a dream, he smiled to himself. She really does love me. "Just to be safe," the doctor continued, "we're sending you home in a wheelchair. Use it," he stressed. "Ok, we'll have lots of fun with it," Oz joked. "Ooooh, maybe if we can find another one, we can have races!" The doctor frowned, but laughed all the same. Oz had been one of his more interesting patients, and Charli was definitely the most fun visitor to have ever been in the hospital. Even at her worst moment she was strong, kept a level head, and possessed a special kind of childish optimism - not quite naivety, but definitely uncharacteristic of an adult. Charli wheeled Oz happily out of the hospital. He got out of the chair at her car and stood up for the first time in over two days. It was strange, and his legs were feeling very battered. "I think you still might be a little broken," Charli commented, helping him into the car. She climbed in on the other side. "Where to? My place or yours?" "Will you stay with me? I mean, wherever we go, will you stay?" he asked, rather sheepishly. "I won't leave you for a second," she smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. She headed to his house, figuring it would be nice for him to be around all of his things. The hospital was a pretty impersonal place. Oz watched her drive idly, not paying attention to her direction. He was surprised to find them in the parking garage of his building. He began to get out of the car, habitually. "Don't even," Charli said sternly, rushing to his aid. "I think I can walk to the elevator," he said. Charli let out a small "tut, tut" unfolding the wheelchair for Oz to sit in. "I will not be getting into trouble with Dr. O.," she said, purposely patronizing him. She rolled him into the elevator. "Besides, it's fun taking care of you. Makes me feel kind of... special." Oz leaned his head back far to look at his love. "You are the specialest thing that has ever happened to me," he said, "and I'm not just saying that because you hid in a hospital bathroom just to stay with me." She kissed him, laughing. "I've never kissed anyone upside-down before. I like it," she said. They spent the rest of the elevator ride kissing upside-down.  
  
Charli spent the next few days fussing over Oz. She gave in to his pleading and let him walk around the apartment, but followed him closely everywhere he went. The only place she didn't go was the bathroom, though he commented that it was dangerous for him to shower alone. She declined, reminding him that Dr. O'Shaughnessy had said, "No strenuous activity." She was happy to massage all the sore out of him, from back to legs. Even when they were just sitting on the couch watching TV, she ran her fingers through his hair. Oz loved how much attention she paid him, how she loved to treat him like a child. It wasn't over-bearing or twisted; it was almost like a game to her. Oz thought she might be feeling responsible for him getting hit by the car, but she insisted that even if it hadn't been her fault, she would take care of him exactly the same. The third night after Oz returned from the hospital, he and Charli (who had been sleeping in a chair by his bed every night) were sitting up late on his bed. He wasn't so sore anymore, and most of the bruises had begun to go away. Charli lay near the foot, listening to Oz play his guitar. She watched his hands move over the guitar to form different chords. He repeated the pattern, and it sounded wonderful to her. She listened as he delicately strummed the instrument, his left hand carefully holding the strings. It seemed so simple. All he had to do was hold the strings down and then play. But Charli knew better. She watched his concentrated expression carefully, his tongue between his teeth. She could only guess how many hours he spent learning the chords and patterns. She paid close attention to his hands. Something about his hands really did something for her. Oz looked up at her suddenly, watching her study him as he played, and smiled. "You look so happy."  
Charli looked up. "I am," she returned the smile.  
"You like it?"  
"I like everything you play. I'm a groupie," she said.  
"Well, would the groupie like to learn how to play something?"  
Nikki looked a little surprised. She had never thought about learning to play herself. She liked listening so much, it never occurred to her. Well, she thought, maybe I could be good at this.  
"Um, sure," she said timidly.  
Oz set his guitar next to him and patted the bed in front of him. Nikki scooted to sit in front of him. He placed the guitar in her hands. She held it carefully, examining it, running her fingers lightly over the strings.  
"Where do we start?" she asked curiously.  
"How about some easy chords, and then maybe an easy song?"  
"You're the teacher."  
Oz put his arms around her to show her how to place her fingers on the strings. He put her index finger on what he called the D string, her middle finger on the G, and her ring finger on the B. He exhaled, his breath lightly tickling her ear.  
She strummed the guitar as instructed, but was disappointed with the sound she made. She looked back at him, dismayed.  
"It's ok," he said, smiling at the cute, troubled expression on her face. "Your fingers are right, but you're not pressing hard enough. Like this," he said, placing his corresponding fingers on hers tightly.  
She strummed again and a clear note came from the guitar. She turned around, a wide grin spread across her face.  
"Congratulations, that was an A chord," he said, kissing her cheek.  
"Can we try another one?"  
"How about an E minor?" Charli agreed to learn an E minor. He placed her fingers on the fret again, and she strummed. The only sound she made was a loud buzzing. She was very disappointed.  
"Looks like I need help again," she said dejectedly. He placed his fingers over hers and when she strummed the second time, the pleasant sound of the chord filled the room.  
"Perfect," he said, kissing her cheek again. "Now, to play a song, you have to make a strum pattern."  
"A what?"  
"A strum pattern. You strum the guitar to a certain beat, like this," he said, demonstrating. He handed her a guitar pick. He showed her how to hold it, then took her left hand and moved it over the strings in a pattern several times. "Got it?"  
"We'll see," she said, preparing to play her first pattern. She started to move her hand in imitation of Oz's, but the sound wasn't quite right. She looked to him for help.  
"It was a good start, but you lost the beat in the middle. I'll show you again," he said. He took her left hand in his and started to strum, but she dropped the pick.  
She blushed with embarrassment. She wasn't as good as she'd hoped she'd be. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..." she broke off, avoiding his eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not very good."  
He lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her softly. "You're doing great." The sincere look on his face told her he wasn't lying. She relaxed back into his arms, allowing herself for the first time since the accident to put her weight on Oz.  
"Play me a song," she said sweetly.  
Oz thought for a moment, then began to pluck out a song Charli recognized immediately. Oz sang softly into her ear.  
  
Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you want to feel?  
I'd give you anything  
To feel it coming.  
  
Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are?  
You live with all your faults...  
  
I want to wakeup where you are,  
I won't say anything at all.  
So why don't you slide?  
Yeah, I'm going to let it slide...  
  
Don't you love the life you killed?  
The priest is on the phone,  
You're father hit the wall,  
Your ma disowned you.  
  
Don't suppose I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man.  
It's something I can't change,  
I'll live around it...  
  
I want to wakeup where you are,  
I won't say anything at all.  
So why don't you slide?  
Mmmm mmmm slide...  
  
And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete,  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall.  
Oh may...  
Put your arms around me!  
What you feel is that you are,  
And what you are is beautiful,  
Oh may...  
Do you want to get married?  
Or run away?  
  
And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete,  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall.  
Oh may...  
Put your arms around me!  
What you feel is that you are,  
And what you are is beautiful,  
Oh may...  
Do you want to get married?  
Or run away?  
  
I want to wake up where you are...  
I won't say anything at all...  
  
Yeah slide  
And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete,  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall...  
Yeah slide  
And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete,  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall...  
  
Oh, oh slide...  
Yeah, slide between the sheets of all the beds you never knew,  
Yeah slide...  
Why don't you slide into my room?  
Just slide into my room  
Oh yeah we'll run away, run away, run away... 


	4. To Wake with an Angel

Lying on his bed with Charli sleeping lightly on his chest, Oz couldn't believe that it was morning once more. In this light, he wanted to believe that somehow the sun had gone backward, that the whole day would be done again, that they could start again, together, as they had done the day before.  
In the wonderful half-light, just before the sun appeared on the horizon, he couldn't believe that the spectacular sight he had just seen was not sunset, but it's more colorful, more breathtaking sister, sunrise. Lying with him, her arms hugging him to her while she slept, was exactly how he loved her most. The light created strange but beautiful shadows across her face. She was bathed in faint blue light. Oz silently wondered how many more mornings he would get to wake up with her. How many mornings he had to just watch her breathe and feel her heartbeat on his bare chest. He could feel her smooth legs as they moved, rubbing against his own. He wondered if this love's days were numbered, and if he could bear to be without her. His thoughts were interrupted by a faint murmur. "I said 'fries,' not 'fires'..." She wrinkled her nose. He wondered what she was dreaming about. What she was thinking to make her wrinkle her nose so. Her face relaxed again. Not wanting to wake her, Oz began to loosen Charli's grip so he could slip out of bed. As Oz's weight was lifted from the bed, Charli's expression changed. Her eyebrows creased and she frowned. In her sleep, her arms felt around the bed for her love. Oz stood and watched silently, unsure if it was in her dream that she had lost something. She cried out for him, desperation in her voice. Afraid to wake her up in the middle of a nightmare (he was very superstitious), he eased himself back onto the bed and stroked her hair. Her arms found Oz and once again she relaxed, this time out of Dreamland and back to Oz. She opened her eyes slowly to see Oz looking worriedly down at her. She pulled herself upward to him, letting the covers slide off of her bare body. She met his mouth in a sweet, love-filled kiss, then shrank back down, holding a sheet to her mouth. Oz was puzzled. He could tell she was smiling behind the blanket. "Morning," he said, trying to pull the covers down. "Morning," she said, holding the sheet tightly to her mouth. Oz mimicked her. "What are we doing?" he asked from behind the sheet. "Morning breath," Charli whispered, as if divulging a secret, "I have it bad." Oz smiled and kissed her through the sheets. "What should we do?" he asked in mock concern. "I suggest brushing," she said, getting up. The sheet fell away and she let him watch her saunter out of the room, not bothering to get dressed. He heard the water run across the hall. Charli poked her head in the door, toothbrush in her mouth. A toothpastey grin crossed her face. She went back into the bathroom, where he heard her spit, rinse, and return. "I have some bad news," she said, crawling back into bed. Oz frowned, but let her kiss him anyway. "What's the bad news?" "I have to go to work today." "It's amazing how little you have to go to work," he said, trying to remember the last time she had. "Well that's the brilliance behind being a fashion magazine editor," she replied. "Writers e-mail me their articles, I read them, fix them, change them, whatever, then the third Tuesday of the month I go to the layout meeting. It's the ideal job: minimum work, maximum pay check." "You said you wouldn't leave me for a second," Oz pouted. "Well after your performance last night, I'd say you were pretty much healed." After a few minutes of lingering in bed, Charli finally extracted herself from the tangle of arms and legs. "Really, I have to go. This is muy importante," she said. "Mind if I get dressed here?" she asked, already knowing the answer would be yes. "Only if I can watch," Oz said, grinning wickedly. "Fine by me," Nikki replied, leaning in for a quick kiss. As she broke away she glanced at Oz's alarm clock, strewn carelessly on the crate that served as his bedside table. "Oh jeez, I better move it!" she said, hurrying into the bathroom. She didn't even bother the shut the door or test the water before jumping into the shower. Oz walked into the bathroom. He could see her silhouette against the shower curtain, but tried not to get too aroused. "Anything I can do?" he called. "Hand me a towel?" Charli replied as she turned off the water. Oz pushed a towel in the small crack between the curtain and the wall, marveling at how short her shower had been. When she stepped out of the shower, the towel was on her head. Oz handed her his bathrobe. She quickly threw it on and headed to Oz's bedroom. Oz went into the kitchen to get her a cup of her favorite morning drink. When he returned, minutes later, Charli was completely ready to go. She wore a white tank top with an asymmetrical neckline, black pants with a hole in the waist, and a red choker to match her red lips.  
"My girlfriend is such a hottie," Oz said, coming into the room as Charli put on her black heels.  
Charli looked up.  
"Brought you coffee," he said, handing her the cup of chocolate milk.  
"Yum," Charli said, taking it gratefully. She slowly sipped the chocolatey mix. He made it just the way she liked.  
"Don't go," Oz said, sitting next to her on the bed wearing only his boxers.  
"Have to," said Charli, finishing the drink. "That was delicious," she said, thanking him.  
"When will you get back?" he asked, pulling a tee-shirt over his head.  
"When you get some furniture for this place!" Charli joked. She often teased him about his bare apartment.  
Charli gaze Oz a light kiss on the lips, which turned into a very deep, lasting kiss. She finally broke away and without a word left him sitting alone on his bed.  
Oz got up immediately and got to work. After a quick shower he was out of the house, on his way to the nearest furniture store. He thought it would be a neat joke to furnish the entire apartment before she got back.  
In a matter of hours, a delivery truck pulled into the parking lot of Oz's apartment complex. Oz was still cleaning out his old "furniture" (mostly crates and boxes stacked up to make tables and chairs) when they arrived. He had only managed to find a living room suite he liked, but thought the statement was a bold one.  
  
Charli walked into Oz's apartment to find it completely dark.  
"Oz?" she called tentatively. "Anybody here?"  
In the far corner of the room, Oz struck a match. The light caught her attention and she barely glimpsed Oz's dark eyes before he blew out the small flame.  
"Oh! Anybody's here!" she said, making her way to her hunny. She kicked a blunt object three feet into the room  
"Ow!" she gasped, wondering what it possibly could have been. She closed her eyes in pain and when the pain dulled and she reopened them, she found Oz had lit several candles - and furnished the living room!  
"Oz!" she said, throwing his arms around his neck. "This is huge!"  
"Well, it's just a start... one room at a time. I hope you're ok," he said worriedly.  
"Oh, I'm fine," she said, reaching for a light. She was stunned to see not only a furnished room, but a beautifully furnished room.  
There was a dark brown leather couch and matching love seat, Oz's big screen television was hidden inside a beautiful entertainment center, and the new coffee table, which held candles and books, had two matching tables in the room. A beautiful lamp sat on one of them, in the corner formed by the sofa and love seat, and the other stood in the corner of the room. There were even plants and pillows.  
Charli was floored by Oz's bold move. He told her, without saying a word, that his love for her was serious.  
"Sit down," Oz insisted as he headed into the kitchen. "I made dinner," he said.  
Unable to control herself, Charli burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Ok, I didn't make dinner, I bought dinner. But the plates are mine," Oz said as Charli came in.  
Oz's makeshift table served a meal which included salads. Charli still had an odd grin on her face. She had just noticed what Oz was wearing - a very nice tuxedo. And his hair wasn't spiked. It looked like he had used an entire bottle of gel to get it that slick.  
Charli ate the meal, attempting to cover her astonishment at Oz's sudden grooming. She was ok with the tux, but the hair was too much. When they moved their little date into the living room, she could control herself no longer. She burst into peels of giggles before Oz even had a chance to sit down.  
To Charli's surprise, Oz was not the least bit amused. In fact, he looked completely torn up inside.  
When she realized his solemnity, she quickly regained her composure. "Oz, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Forget it... I tried to get you to take me seriously... like a boyfriend or something, not just a fling. Forget it," he said, heading toward the front door.  
As he passed Charli, she stood up, catching his lips in a sweet, tender kiss. "When was this ever a fling?" she asked, staring straight into his eyes. She kissed him again, and the two spent the night christening the new furniture. 


	5. Staring Straight Down the Barrel of

"What are you doing tonight?" Oz asked sheepishly, almost one year into their perfect relationship.  
"Actually, I have a really hot date with this very sexy man I stole from my best friend," she said, peering around teasingly, as if hoping to spot him in the living room.  
"Do you?" he asked, leaving his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"I'm just waiting for you to ask me," she said flirtatiously, leading him to her bedroom.  
Oz dropped his bag onto Charli's bedroom floor. She absentmindedly turned on the stereo. She sang along as she pulled a pair of silky blue cargo pajama pants and a white button-up shirt out of her top dresser drawer.  
Oz sat on the bed and watched her take off her shirt, revealing an almost sheer pink camisole with no bra. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders as she bend over, sliding her skirt easily down her golden brown legs. She then pulled the silky blue fabric over her smooth limbs.  
She picked up the shirt.  
Oz stopped her. "Do they always match?" he asked.  
"Do what always match?" she asked, pulling her shirt on.  
"Pink top... pink thong," he said, staring at her dreamily.  
She looked at him, stopping after only buttoning two of the shirt's buttons. "Do you mean to tell me that in the many months you have seen me in my underwear you have never noticed that they always match?"  
"Yes, but I was hoping that would make you stop getting dressed."  
"It's cold!" Charli said. It was soon to become noticeable through the thin camisole.  
Oz opened his arms.  
"I'll keep you warm, Suga!" he said in a very trashy voice.  
Unable to resist his "charm," Charli allowed herself to be pulled down onto the bed on top of Oz, kissing him softly. He let his fingers run through her hair, then down her back as he kissed her neck. His hands found the small buttons on her shirt and began undoing them.  
"My, my, my... It is cold in here," he commented, noting the raised bumps through Charli's camisole as he slid the white shirt off her arms.  
"Cold isn't the word I would have used," she said in his ear, smiling at him suggestively.  
Oz continued to run his fingers softly over Charli's body. They finally made their way past her waist to do some very thorough exploring.  
  
George Reagan walked into his house early the next morning, Charli's birthday. Charli and Oz were upstairs, completely unaware that Charli's dad had come home from Boston early.  
Oz sang, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Charli Bear, the sweetest, sexiest, most beautiful, funniest woman in the world and the love of my life... Happy birthday to you.  
Suddenly, they heard the front door open and close. Charli looked at Oz urgently, and the two quickly dressed.  
George was climbing up the stairs. Charli was pushing Oz out of the window when he opened the door. It was too late. He had seen Oz's van in the driveway, and could now see his head framed in the window.  
"Hey Dad," Charli said as nonchalantly as possible. This doesn't look good. "What's wrong?" As if I don't already know.  
"We'll discuss it later. You there... I suggest you leave. Maybe Charlotte can call you... I wouldn't wait by the phone," he said threateningly.  
"That's ok, I'll just go with Oz," Charli said, helping her boyfriend back in through the window.  
"I don't think that's the best thing to do right now." I'll make sure she never sees this boy again.  
"Ok," Oz said once he was inside the house. "Nice to see you Mr. Reagan. Bye Charli," he finished, walking out the door. Charli followed him downstairs, showing him out.  
"Are you sure you want me to go?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  
"I can deal," she whispered back. "I'll call you when we're finished."  
Oz kissed her on the cheek and left, feeling horrible about deserting her.  
Charli turned to find her dad standing behind her.  
"What was that boy -" George began.  
Charli interrupted, "His name is Oz."  
"Whatever. Why was he here this morning?" George asked, irritated.  
"It was nothing. He came by to wish me a happy birthday," Charli replied.  
George started, then paused. "That's today?" He furrowed his brow. Charli's mouth fell open. Her own father had forgotten her own birthday, and he was there when she was born. Oz, her more than perfect boyfriend, knew when it was. He could even tell Charli when she had eye doctor appointments, or even when she would get her period. But George, her own father, didn't know her birthday.  
"How could you not know my birthday?" Charli asked, shocked, in a low voice. "You, of all people, just... forgot?"  
"It happens... sometimes. Are you sure it isn't in winter?" he asked, looking puzzled, but not too deeply concerned.  
Charli was exasperated. "No, that was Rose's birthday... December 17..." she shouted. She cringed when she remembered her sister.  
  
Charli and Rose were only a year apart. When Charli was ten, her dad and stepmother took their daughters to see the Grand Canyon in Arizona. It was a magnificent sight.  
On the second day of the trip, Rose decided she was unsatisfied with the far-away view of the canyon from behind the guard rail. With no one around, she climbed over the rail and crawled to the edge.  
When Charli saw her older sister, she ran to the gate.  
"You've got to see this, Charli!" she said, turning to look at Charli.  
"The gate's not close enough?" Charli asked timidly.  
"Just try it!" said Rose.  
"If mom and dad see you, you're dead meat!" Charli said angrily.  
Rose caved and stood up to join Charli on the safe side of the rail. A small piece of the ledge crumbled under Rose's weight and she slipped, barely catching herself. Charli could see her sister's small hands cling to the ledge. Charli looked beyond her sister to the gaping hole, sucking her sister into it.  
Immediately, Charli climbed over the gate to reach her sister. Her sister's desperate cries were drowned out by the incessant pounding in Charli's ears.  
Charli grabbed her sister's hands and pulled her slowly up the ledge.  
When Rose was waist-level with the ledge, she insisted that she could climb the rest of the way herself. Charli scrambled to the rail to hold on. She had never been a big fan of heights.  
Rose finally got her right knee firmly on the edge of the canyon. Charli drew a relaxing breath.  
A much larger piece of the sandy platform broke under Rose, this time too far for Rose to reach.  
Charli watched, horrified, as her sister fell to her death. "Charli!!!" she screamed.  
Charli knew she would never see her sister alive again. With tears streaming down her face, Charli scrambled back over the gate and cried out to her parents...  
The only thing Charli could remember from the next hour was the image of Rose's body being drawn up from the canyon. Though she never saw the body, the sheet-covered lump on the gurney was certainly not shaped like her sister.  
"The last thing she ever said was my name," Charli told herself over and over.  
  
After that day, George had changed. He was mean, cold, bitter, and distant. He wrapped himself up in his work and lost nearly all contact with Charli and her mom. He took no notice in the good Charli did but focused completely on the bad. He blamed Charli for Rose's death.  
"Charli, you know you shouldn't bring up your sister. It was over ten years ago," George scolded. "Now, what was Iz doing in your room?"  
"It's OZ!!!" Charli shouted. "And if that's all you came here to ask me, I think I'll go find Oz," she said, heading to the door.  
George stepped in her way. "No! No more Oz!" he cried. "I insist, Charli!"  
Her heart froze. "What?" she stammered. "I'll date Oz if I want to! I'm twenty-three years old! I can take care of myself... Who gives you the right to tell me who I can and can't date when you aren't even home to meet him! We have been together for almost a year! Where have you been?" she screamed. "He's been here for me more in the past year than you have in my whole life!"  
"He's no good for you!" George retorted. "Your grades have been slipping -"  
"My grades?" Charli could not believe what she was hearing. "I graduated already! The only reason I'm still living here is so you'll have some place to come home to for one month of the year! Oz is going to finish college next year in Arizona and then that's it... We're getting married!"  
"You will do as you are told, or else," George fumed.  
"Or else... what?" Charli retaliated. "You'll punish me? Maybe come home for more than two days at a time?"  
George dropped his voice to a deadly growl. "Charli, I am a man of business. You know that. You should realize by now that I have connections. Do you realize that one phone call can keep Az from ever setting foot inside another school again?"  
He had done it. If she really loved him, she would give in. Charli could not believe what her father just said.  
"If you do that, then I will never speak to you again," Charli said defiantly.  
"This is ridiculous," George said.  
"Do you love me, Dad?" she asked.  
George was caught off-guard. "Now that's a silly question. I wouldn't be doing this for you if I didn't love you."  
"I think it's the other way around," Charli sighed, defeated. "Why won't you let me be happy?"  
"I want you to be happy," George said. "That's why I'm simply making a few decisions for you that I don't think you are mature enough to handle."  
"Please don't," Charli pleaded. "Please don't make me leave. Please don't make me give up the one thing that makes sense to me. I won't be back. I won't be here the next time you walk through that door," Charli said calmly.  
George's face fell in disbelief. He thought of reconsidering, but pride stood high above the love of his daughter.  
"Charli, I know you're upset, but I assure you I'm doing this for your own good. You have tonight to tell him it's over. After that..."  
Charli looked hard at her father. He was not the same man she knew twelve years ago. She nodded her head meekly. She knew when she had been beaten.  
"I'll go pack my bags," she said bluntly, heading upstairs.  
Because Charli had been staying with Oz more and more, most of her things were at his apartment. She cleaned out her room in no time at all; mementos were the only items left in her father's house.  
Charli took the third and final bag out to her car. Her father finally caught on and followed her outside.  
"Charlotte Reagan, you are being childish!" he shouted as she slammed the trunk of her Explorer Sport.  
Charli's voice dropped to a venomous tone. "Well, George, how does it feel to have killed the three most important women in your life in one fell swoop? You weren't there to save Rose, you abandoned Mom, and you crushed my heart!" She paused to take a breath. "I've promised to leave Oz, so you had better not touch him, do you understand me?"  
With that, she jumped into her car and sped toward Shelby's apartment nearby.  
Charli banged loudly on Shelby's door.  
After a few seconds, Shelby was at the door. Charli fell into her arms.  
"Charli... Oh, God, what happened?"  
Charli began to stutter and sob the whole story to her best friend.  
"You don't have to leave, you know," Shelby pleaded.  
"You don't understand... If I stay, he'll ruin my life. What's worse, he'll ruin Oz's. I could never live with myself, Shelby, I just couldn't."  
  
In two hours Charli was supposed to meet Oz. She had made Shelby promise not to tell him her plans.  
Charli had a very good friend in New York, Sam Adams, who was more than willing to take her in as long as she needed a home and a friend. Charli would leave as soon as she could. In the meantime, she had her birthday date with Oz... And she had to break up with him.  
Charli gave Shelby the key to Oz's home. While they were out, Shelby would collect everything she could find of Charli's and bring it to her house.  
Charli took a long shower, finally letting her tears flow freely until she gained her composure. She had to make herself perfect for this date.  
  
The date was more perfect than Charli could have imagined. Oz took her to a carnival a town over and spoiled her rotten with treats and even won her a stuffed animal. Charli had never been to a carnival before and had the time of her life. 


End file.
